


Temporary Peace.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short oneshot of Sly Blue's thoughts about Koujaku and Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I refer Sly Blue or the other Aoba here as Bakuro.

Aoba woke up but his eyes has a different glow than his usual warmth. 

It’s the other him. 

Bakuro would appear when Aoba is unconscious or very weak.

Sitting up, he wince at the numbing pain at his lower half. Plus there’s a pair of arms wrap around his naked stomach.

"Koujaku…"

Of course, who else would be the cause of this sore throat from screaming passionately all night and the wet sensation between his thighs?

Moving closer, Bakuro touches the older man’s face. Tracing his cold fingers on the tattoo around Koujaku’s eye.

"You look so dumb right now."

Koujaku makes a confused noise when he felt a strange weight on his stomach. Blinking his sleepy eyes tiredly, he saw figure on him.

Aoba sitting on top of him with his hands around Koujaku’s neck.

"Aoba?"

Bakuro didn’t reply, he merely smirk and tighten his hold around the column. This honeymoon atmosphere is so boring. He crave for chaos, something fun to distract him from boredom.

Well how will Koujaku feel if his beloved Aoba cause him harm, hm?

"Aoba, what are you doing up this late, come on. Go back to sleep." Koujaku close his eyes again before pulling Bakuro into his arms, hugging the startled young man to a big shock.

Bakuro doesn’t understand, is Koujaku this dumb to realize he’s different? did he really didn’t feel the pressure of his fingers around his neck just now?

"Oi, let me go." Bakuro struggles but…

But Koujaku’s big strong arms around his back… they felt good. 

Tucking his head under Koujaku’s chin, that felt good too.

"Go back to sleep, love." Koujaku murmur sleepily and turn over so they’re sleeping on their sides. 

Bakuro is trapped and held close to the man he intended to harm.

Huh, maybe it’s more interested if he let this one chance go for now. After all, this feeling is kinda… good. 

Soon Bakuro felt his eyelids go heavy too and dozes off. Unconsciously he snuggles closer to Koujaku and they resume their sleep.

Just for now, Bakuro won’t harm Koujaku.

He’ll let Aoba has his fun and peace, for now.

—

——

———-

END?


End file.
